Solitude
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Seu irmão estava morto, e ele pensou que não iria sentir dor pior ou igual por muito tempo até que viu, entre as pessoas que assistiam o funeral, a mãe da sua melhor amiga. - Relíquias da Morte - Oneshot


**N/A:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence!

Pois ée! Fazia um belo tempo que eu não escrevia nada. But, eu estava bem entediada outro dia aqui no pc, e quando vi, tinha escrito uma carta da Tonks pro Charlie, como se fosse a última carta que ela mandou pra ele. Só que eu pensei –certo– que não iria ficar legal uma cartinha simples, sem explicações e mimimi. Depois de três dias, algumas lágrimas e muita revolta (afinal é uma das únicas fics em que eu aceitei a morte dela), eu consegui terminar *-* Eu fugi um pouco dos meus padrões e acabei escrevendo uma fic sem romance nessa minha volta de 'férias' xP~ -Aos olhos de quem gosta de CharliexTonks, desculpa se deixei parecer algo, eu só quis descrever o quanto ele a amava como amiga e vice-versa x) -

Bom, pra quem num manja, a Tonks estava no mesmo ano do Charlie em Hogwarts, looogo...

Ah sim, música do Stratovarius!

Enjoy :*

* * *

**Solitude**

**

* * *

**

_The colors of my life are gone forever_.

_**

* * *

**_

Aquele era, sem sombra de dúvida, o ambiente mais triste que Charlie já havia estado. Chegou alguns minutos depois do início da cerimônia, ele sabia. Kingsley já havia começado seu discurso quando ele, sem dificuldades, achou onde sua família estava sentada. Quando se sentou em uma cadeira entre Percy e Bill, virou para olhar os irmãos: o mais novo mantinha o olhar à frente, uma lágrima solitária escorrendo pela bochecha, enquanto o mais velho o olhava transmitindo força. Uma pequena ruga aparecendo entre suas sobrancelhas o fez perceber que Bill há muito tempo havia parado de chorar e segurava as lágrimas, num intuito de passar força para os outros irmãos, assim como ele.

"_E aí Charlie, beleza?"_

Ontem, depois que Harry Potter enfim tinha derrotado Voldemort, ele preferiu não ir ver os corpos dos combatentes que haviam caído. Ele não queria saber quem havia morrido pela causa. Entretanto, não precisou perguntar à sua família o que havia acontecido quando se juntou a ela, já que quando se aproximou o suficiente para ser notado, seus pais correram em sua direção para abraçá-lo. Não precisou perguntar onde estava Fred, somente um olhar para George bastou para ele entender. Bill e Percy tentavam, em vão, acalmar Ginny e Ron. Não. Ele realmente não precisava perguntar o porquê da ausência de Fred.

O nome dele foi chamado, o tirando dos seus devaneios. Charlie levantou junto da família e de alguns outros amigos, e começou a caminhar até onde o corpo do irmão estava pronto para ser sepultado – em um caixão lindo – para se despedir. Enquanto caminhava pelas fileiras, sustentando a mãe com um abraço, sentiu como se estivesse andando em câmera lenta. Pensou que não iria sentir dor pior ou igual por muito tempo, até que viu, entre as pessoas que assistiam o funeral, uma mulher que ele conhecia muito bem.

Andrômeda Tonks o olhava com um sorriso fraco e um tanto forçado nos lábios. Os olhos que antes transmitiam alegria e bondade agora só transbordavam dor e tristeza. Ela tinha olheiras profundas, e um semblante cansado. No seu colo, um pequeno bebê de cabelos azuis, alheio a tudo que estava acontecendo, brincava com uma varinha de brinquedo. Charlie arregalou os olhos e ela abaixou a cabeça quando viu que ele havia percebido quem mais havia caído na batalha.

O mundo girou.

"_Hoje acordei disposta a escrever para o meu melhor amigo, já que o mesmo só me escreve quando quer se gabar por alguma captura de algum dragão raro. Então... como você está? Fica difícil ver o pessoal da Ordem, e cada vez que eu pergunto para o seu pai ou para Bill se tem notícias suas, os dois dizem a mesma coisa. Seu filho desnaturado! Um patronus não vai tomar tanto seu tempo! Tem noção de como Molly se preocupa com você, por você estar tão longe dela, ingrato? E antes que você pense, não, não são meus instintos maternos – eu acho –, afinal, eu nem perguntei se você está se alimentando direito. Merlin, eu não irei perguntar isso, portanto, pare de rir ruivo!"_

Nymphadora Tonks – Lupin – era a maior causadora de problemas em Hogwarts na sua época. Os monitores sofriam, pois como a bruxa era metamorfomaga, ela não tinha dificuldades em escapar de todos eles. Charlie ouvia sobre seus feitos através do irmão Bill, que vivia reclamando que nunca tinha êxito em pegá-la. Ele a conheceu pessoalmente em uma aula de herbologia, na primeira semana de aula. A cada dez minutos de aula ela fechava os olhos, e quando os abria, tinha uma cor diferente no cabelo.

Foi no seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, em um jogo de quadribol entre Gryffindor e Hufflepuff que conversou com ela pela primeira vez. Ela era artilheira do time, enquanto ele era o apanhador. Gryffindor venceu aquele jogo graças a ele, e ela, com um bom espírito esportivo, o cumprimentou pela captura do pomo.

Desde aquele dia, não soube explicar como, se tornaram ótimos amigos. Para infelicidade da sua mãe, que queria Tonks na família, Charlie nunca se apaixonou por ela e nem ela por ele. Eram como irmãos. Charlie dizia que ela era uma parte dele, e Tonks costumava afirmar isso deixando os cabelos ruivos em conjunto com algumas sardas no rosto.

Durante os anos em Hogwarts, eles se encontravam no Salão Comunal para ir às aulas juntos, faziam visitas à Hogsmeade, tomavam detenção juntos – mesmo ele sendo monitor –, disputavam partidas de Quadribol, saíam do castelo à noite levando um ou mais amigos juntos, azaravam Slytherins, visitavam Hagrid, discutiam sobre os mais diversos assuntos sentados em frente ao lago... E sem que percebessem, o tempo passou e eles haviam crescido. Tonks ia acabar Hogwarts e ia direto tentar a carreira como Auror. Charlie ia para Romênia, estudar dragões.

"_Eu sei que faz poucos meses que nos vimos no aniversário de Harry e no casamento de Bill e Fleur, mas com todo aquele caos nem pude me despedir de você. Remus disse que seria loucura eu ir até A Toca, e infelizmente eu tive que concordar com ele. Bom, logo em seguida teve o lance da tortura nos meus pais. Não preciso comentar que Remus simplesmente não me deixava sair de casa, né?"_

Agora foi o nome dela, junto do nome do marido, que foi anunciado. A família novamente se ergueu para prestar uma ultima homenagem, entretanto, Charlie não conseguiu se mover. Ainda continuava sentado na cadeira, com o olhar preso ao chão. Estava frio, apesar do sol e do céu limpo. Os pelos do seu braço estavam arrepiados e seu maxilar tremia ligeiramente. Bill pôs a mão no seu ombro, incapaz de qualquer outra ação. Ele havia visto os corpos de Remus e Tonks no Salão Comunal no dia da batalha, e ajudou a levá-los de lá. Porém, não teve forças para contar para o irmão, já que sabia o quanto Tonks significava para ele. Sentiu a dor dele quando este pôs a mão sobre a sua e a apertou.

"_Você deve estar pensando porque justamente hoje eu me lembrei de você. Não, não é por conta de nenhum tombo em particular. Lembra quando eu disse no casamento que eu estava grávida? Faça as contas! Da última vez, lhe disse que estava com quatro meses. Quantos meses passaram desde então?"_

Se antes Charlie achava que havia chegado tarde demais na batalha, por culpa do que havia acontecido com Fred, agora ele tinha certeza. Tonks também havia caído. Estava _morta_. E a última vez que pôde de fato conversar com ela, olhando em seus olhos, foi há tanto tempo! E agora ela estava sendo enterrada, e ele estava imóvel. As pernas pareciam não obedecer ao seu comando.

- Você precisa ir se despedir de Tonks, Charlie.

Olhou para o irmão que o fitava com um semblante triste, e com a sua ajuda, ficou de pé. Se antes o mundo parecia estar em câmera lenta, agora tudo parecia rápido demais. Kingsley já voltava ao seu lugar, pronto para anunciar o próximo nome. Andrômeda estava ajoelhada em frente ao caixão, a mão acariciando o rosto da filha. Harry, que estava também ali, com a ajuda de Ginny segurava o pequeno Teddy no colo. Seus irmãos, com exceção de Bill, e seus pais já voltavam pelo corredor junto de alguns membros da Ordem. Alguns estudantes e funcionários de Hogwarts já ocupavam seus lugares novamente. Não. Não, não e _não_.

"_Pois é, meu filho nasceu e é metamorfomago também! Você precisa arranjar uma folga e vir vê-lo, assim que essa guerra estúpida acabar. Remus também concorda com a idéia, desde que você não traga nenhum ovo de dragão ou até mesmo um filhote para Teddy. Decidimos dar esse nome a ele, Teddy, em homenagem ao meu pai... entende? Bom, você sabe o que aconteceu... Não foi nada fácil. Mamãe parece ter voltado à vida quando pôs os olhos nele pela primeira vez, e deu um sorriso verdadeiro depois de semanas ao ver os cabelos do bebê passarem do verde pro azul. Hey, Charlie, será que meu filho será bom jogador de Quadribol?"_

Com passos rápidos, ele desviou de cada pessoa que ainda estava no corredor. Bill e Fleur iam ao seu encalço, mas ele não percebeu. Quando alcançou o local onde os corpos jaziam, sentiu as pernas tremerem. Deu um passo vacilante para trás e fechou a mão em um punho. Tonks ainda tinha os cabelos curtos e cor-de-rosa, e uma expressão tão pacifica que ele podia jurar que ela estava dormindo. A mão dela estava entrelaçada com a mão de Remus, e Charlie soube que foi o certo a se fazer. A amiga iria querer assim.

Olhando para Remus, ele agradeceu mentalmente. Ele, apesar de alguns receios, fez Tonks muito feliz. Só Merlin sabe a quantidade de cartas que ele recebeu dela no dia em que ele a beijou pela primeira vez. Charlie, assim como todos os amigos dela e dele, sabia que eles haviam sido feitos um para o outro como os casais de filmes românticos e clichês que Tonks tanto odiava. E ele estava feliz que os dois conseguiram encontrar a felicidade juntos.

Mesmo assim, ele não conseguiu ignorar as lágrimas que começaram a brotar do canto dos seus olhos.

"_Eu gostaria muito que ele fosse para Hufflepuff, mas Remus é Gryffindor. Só daqui onze anos saberei quem irá ganhar o melhor artilheiro. Nem vem, você não irá ensinar meu filho a ser apanhador! Nem ouse montar um planinho maquiavélico com Harry. É obvio que o padrinho do meu menino fará de tudo para que ele seja apanhador também... e sim, meu filho irá torcer pelo Puddlemere United junto comigo!"_

Fechou os olhos com força, decidido a não chorar, e ergueu a cabeça para o céu. Sentiu uma mão segurar a sua e quando olhou para o lado, viu Andrômeda lhe sorrindo, com lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas. Olhou para trás dela e viu que agora era sua irmã quem segurava Teddy. Ele estava agitado, como se entendesse que seus pais estavam ali, e que eles nunca mais iriam abrir os olhos. Charlie mordeu o lábio inferior quando viu que os cabelos do garoto estavam no mesmo tom de azul que os de Tonks estavam, na ultima foto que ele havia recebido dela.

"_Voltando ao assunto, estou com saudades. Sinto falta das nossas discussões sobre assuntos estranhos e da nossa competição pra ver quem tem mais cicatrizes nos braços. Sério Charlie, você me faz falta. E como eu sei que esse sentimento é recíproco, estou mandando uma foto recente minha com Teddy que Remus tirou outro dia com uma máquina trouxa. Elas captam melhores as cores do que as tradicionais bruxas, sabia? Repare na cor do cabelo do meu menino. Ele seria facilmente confundido com um Weasley se não tivesse meus olhos e o nariz do pai. E olhe o meu cabelo! Não pareço uma Swedish Short-Snout¹?" _

Teddy balançou as mãos gordinhas na direção do ruivo e deu um gritinho, o que fez Harry e Andrômeda sorrirem carinhosos. Ginny acariciou uma última vez os cabelos azuis antes de passá-lo com cuidado para os braços desajeitados de Charlie. Harry adiantou-se também, e deu um beijo na testa do bebê. Depois, com ajuda de Bill, depositou uma coroa de flores ao lado do caixão dos dois com a ajuda da varinha.

"_Espero te ver logo, nem que seja na última batalha."_

Charlie não prestou atenção na hora em que o nome de outro combatente que pertencia a Ordem foi chamado pela voz rouca de Kingsley. Ele não podia tirar os olhos de Teddy, que tinha realmente os olhos negros e brilhantes da sua amiga. Estava maravilhado. Ele sentiu a mesma sensação nostálgica de quando havia segurado seus irmãos mais novos no colo. Sentiu amor por aquele bebê, o mesmo amor que sentia por Tonks.

- Parece que ele gostou de você.

"_Da sua eterna melhor amiga, N. Tonks Lupin"_

Andrômeda se aproximou, e com um gesto carinhoso tentou limpar as lágrimas que escapavam de seus olhos. Quase no mesmo instante, enquanto Charlie fazia um esforço para tentar parar de chorar, os fios do cabelo de Teddy passaram do azul para o vermelho.

"_Ps: Não chore, ruivo."_

Do mesmo modo como Tonks costumava fazer.

* * *

_And still falls the rain._

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** _Swedish Short-Snout _¹ - é um dragão azul-prateado. As labaredas que saem de suas narinas são azul-brilhante.

Reviews pra eu não ficar deprê forever ? *-*

* * *

**N/B:** Chorando o mais silenciosamente que consigo, eu betei essa fic hoje. Não queria chamar a atenção da minha mãe. Ela ia perguntar o que está acontecendo, e eu não quero explicar. Já foi ruim o bastante "quando o barco de OP quebrou". #tenso #internaljoke

Beta-sama não está brava com a autora-sama, mas xingou ela de tuquantécoisa por causa de certas frases dessa fic. Sério gemma, nós amamos fic's angst, mas é melhor começarmos a escrever outro estilo também. HUASHDIOUHEIUDAUHSDHUAUHSDHU A outra fic foi triste, mas essa foi muito mais '-' oq me deixa muito orgulhosa! -s-q

Reviews in memorian do casal mais lindo e apaixonante e tesudo [-q] da série.


End file.
